Finding your voice
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: Jessica Grey. Twin of Shane Grey. Nice. Sweet. Funny. Smart. Amazing voice. She's just scared to show it. She comes to Camp Rock with Shane, but will she be able to outshine Tess and get her old brother back? Or will her diabetes get to her first?
1. I looked at a TREE!

Jessica smiled

Jessica smiled. She was being sent to Camp Rock with her brother, Shane Grey. Yes, yes, _the _Shane Grey. They were twins. Though totally different. Sure, they looked the same, but personalities weren't even allowed in the same sentence. She _loved_ people and was nice to them all, Shane…well, you know.

"-word – Payback!" Shane yelled at his band mates, Nate and Jason.

"That's 2 words!" Jason corrected. I stiffened my laughter as Nate just groaned and hit his head on the back of the limo seat.

Shane got out and slammed the door. Jess sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

She hugged Nate and Jason and got out to find my dear, sweet brother. Notice her sarcastic, there.

"Shane?" Jess asked, looking everywhere.

Jess walked backwards and bumped into someone.

"Opps, sorry!" She said, helping the person up. "Im not very…well…._sturdy_."

_"Yeah," She thought "That works!"_

"Your dead clumsy, right?" The girl laughed.

Jess blushed deep red.

"Im Mitchie." The girl said, handing out her hand.

"Jess." She replied, shaking Mitchie's hand.

Jess and Mitchie became fast friend. They talked all day long, about random stuff. Jess like having a friend who didn't care about her brother being famous. It was a nice change.

"Hey," Mitchie said, reaching into my bag "What's this?"

"My songbook.." Jess mumbled.

"Cool!" Mitchie said. She read some of Jess's songs. Her mouth dropped.

"These are _awesome_!"

"Not re-" Jess was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Jess, I _looked _at a TREE!"


	2. Cody

**Hey!  
I really like the response's i've been getting grom this story! **

**I hope you keep reviewing and enjoy!  
Also, to be in this story, read the bottom!**

**"I looked at a TREE!"**

**-Tori-**

&

_Jessicas POV_

I sighed. Shane's been acting like a real jerk today. I don't know why, though. He used to pratically _live_ here! I got out my song book and began writing,

_I've been misunderstood_

_I've been hurt,_

_I''ve been trying,_

_But i cant keep on lying to myself_

_i can't do this,_

_i cant live this way,_

_And i can honsetly say,_

_it's time for me to go._

_Move on and breathe..._

_In and out_

_Up and Down_

_Side to Side_

_all around._

_Make up your miiiiind._

_Opps! Yoo late your out of time._

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_You living the dream_

_Stay up! Stay up!  
Your losing it_

_Your grips slipping on me,_

_and its time to say goodbye._

_You've been crazy without me?_

_Honey, that wasn't me _

_Yeah, im fine,_

_No, thats mine._

_This is yours _

_Now out my door,_

_cause lisen well, I think it's time to tell...your..._

_In and out_

_Up and Down_

_Side to Side_

_all around._

_Make up your miiiiind._

_Opps! Yoo late your out of time._

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_You living the dream, yeah.._

_Stay up! Stay up!  
Your losing it,_

_Your grips slipping on me,_

_and its time to say goodbyeeeeeeeee!_

_Your in and out(In and out)_

_Up and...(Up and)_

_Down(Down)_

_Side to(Side to)_

_All around..._

_YOUR! In and out_

_Up and Down_

_Side to Side_

_all around._

_Make up your miiiiind._

_Opps! Yoo late your out of time._

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_You living the dream_

_Stay up! Stay up!  
Your losing it_

_Your grips slipping on me,_

_and its time to say goodbye.._

In and out

_Up and Down_

_Side to Side_

_and all around.(fades out)_

I smiled. That was perfect. Maybe if I ju-

"Jessica!"

I groaned. "Shane, what now? Did you have to use store bought toilet paper?"

"Shut-Up," He said and sat down. "What'ca workin' on?" He asked.

Now this was the Shane I knew.

"Just a song..." I mumbled, suddenly shy.

"Lettme see!" He held out his hand.

"Your not gonna give this up are you?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute "Nope." He finnaly said.

I sighed but handed it to him.

"This is awsome!" He said a few minutes later.

"Really?" I asked, whatever I expected, it _wasn't _that.

"Yeah, but how about we change..."

**-2 days later-**

I landed on my back with a loud thud.

"Oh god! Im so sorry!" A voice apoligized.

"It's okay, just a scr-" I Stopped as I looked up and our face's where inches apart.

"Hi," He said "Im Cody."

"Jessica." I said, shakeing his hand.

"So," He said as we walked away "Haven't seen you here before..." It wasn't a question. It was an statment.

"No, it's me and my brothers first year...in a while." I finished akwardly.

"So," He continued "You brothers Shane Grey, huh?" I liked the way he said it. Like he liked me for _me._ Jessica. Not Jessica Grey, popstar Shane Grey's sister, or "That girl Shane hangs out with."...Just,...Jessica.

And I liked it.

**&**

**So? how was it? PLZ REVIEW! i mean...**

**  
Shane: Get On with it!**

**Mitchie: SHANE!**

**Shane: MITCHIE!**

**Jessica: SHANE!**

**Shane: JESSICA!**

**  
Me: ME!!**

**-Stops and stares-**

**  
Me: -Waves- Hi Peoples!**

**Shane: Anyway...**

**Mitchie: We have a part for YOU in this fanfic!**

**Me: NO WAY!**

Everyone: NOT YOU!

**Shane: It's to be Jasons Girlfriend and Jessicas BFF!**

**Me: ohhhhhh...IM A BUNNY! (Lol. becca)**

**Shane: Just review with your name, and what you look like!**

**Mitchie: YEAH!**

Me: So...

**  
Shane: Go On!**

Mitchie: Do it!

**Me: Ya know ya want to!**

Catylin: Okay! Too Much iCarly!


	3. PARTS!

Okay,

Okay,

So I have a few entries for my story!

Here they are:

Dancer4life15- I made you a part because I love twilight and this thought accrued to me….. You will be………

Mitchies Younger Sister (15), Alice, Lol. Who falls in love with, Keller, Catlyin's older brother (16).

**Julialovesjonas- Jess's best friend and Jason' GF. Your name is: Cassie**

**ABOUT THE CHARACTERS!**

Cassie:

Smart, Spunky, Lovable, Sweet and adorable.

Loves to sing and act. She live's life loving it,

Not worried about everything and everywhere.

Alice:  
Spunky, **Hyper,** and loves a laugh.

Always helping others and can't really tell a secret….

Keller:  
He will be either in the Sequal or Prequel. So you have to wait………

Lily:  
Prequel

Jack:

Prequel

Tanya:

Sequel

Jamie:

Sequal.

Becca:

Prequel

REMEBR YOU CAN TRY OUT FOR THE ONES WHO HAVENT GOT A PART IN THE SEQUEL AND PREQUEL!!


End file.
